Someone Like You
by wintersayshi
Summary: G Callen didn't date cops, it was that simple. But then Phoebe Sciuto literally came crashing into his life, turning it upside down and changing everything with that lopsided grin of hers and the more Callen gets to know the cocky FBI agent, he finds himself forcing to re-evaluate that rule of his for the woman who will not only embrace his past but define his present and future.


_Long story short, lost this entire thing so I figured I would repost it and make some changes at the same time._

* * *

G Callen was not having a good day, he had only been back on the job a couple of weeks after being shot multiple times, a few months ago by god knows who and as he was looking for some place else to live now he had crashed in the boatshed and the painkillers he took for his aching back hadn't seemed to have worked. But what really made it worse was the very uncooperative suspect that he and Sam were dealing with and it had been an hour since they had brought her in and she had yet to say a word. The team were working on a case-involving bank robbers after a petty officer was the only person killed during a bank heist earlier this morning. Their current suspect had been brought in after a tip from an associate of Callen's informed him of a couple who had been looking to put a crew together for a job. The intel they had been given was that these two were hiring local muscle, which apparently wasn't going down all to well with some of the local gangs. The woman in question was a woman named Rachel Sawyer who was in her mid twenties and according to her record she has a history of grand larceny. Eric had managed to track her to a run down motel and when Callen and Sam arrived at the motel they and been spotted and Rachel and her partner had both taken off. The partner managed to get away but not before Rachel had handed him something, which she was refusing to divulge let alone talk about it. Well she was refusing to say or give them anything, which may have something to do with the busted lip she sustained after Sam tackled her in order to prevent her from getting away.

"Look Rachel we already know that you and your partner have been asking around and looking to hire local muscle and you we're spotted not far from the bank when the robbery was occurring, so tell us what you know and we can help you." Callen said in an effort to get Rachel to co-operate with them and it seemed to work. As Rachel who had a bored look on her face took the pencil and notepad that was sitting on the table and picking it up she began scribbling something down on the paper and after a few minutes she slid the paper back across the table.

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

Callen took the notepad and scanned over the writing before placing it back down on the table, it was just further proof that Rachel didn't want to co-operate with them. "Well the first part is Chinese followed by Japanese, Russian, Latin I think and then something that looks similar to Dutch. It basically says screw you in five different languages."

"How'd you know that?" Sam questioned playing the ignorant card as he was well of aware of Callen's fluency in Russian.

"Ms. Sawyer isn't the only fluent in Russian here." Callen replied before turning his attention back over to Rachel who had the tiniest of smirks on her mouth. Clearly she thought all of this was very amusing "Real funny Rachel but it's time to stop screwing around."

"You know, I hear federal prisons are very nice especially in the summer… With overcrowding, no air conditioning and that's only one summer, just think what it'll be like for twenty five to thirty consecutive summers…" Sam listed and Rachel just let out a yawn, Callen had dealt with come uncooperative suspects before but never someone as flippant as Rachel Sawyer.

"A word of advice. You know this whole good cop, good cop routine really isn't working on me in the slightest if it wasn't already obvious. Now you don't have anything on me so you can either let me go or call my lawyer. Either way I'll be leaving here today because whilst I am no lawyer, the last time I checked you had to have some kind of evidence to hold a suspect and asking few questions and being in a public place doesn't really qualify." Rachel said speaking for the first time and Callen watched as a lopsided smirk appeared on her face. Callen looked at Sam, Rachel knew what she was talking about and was right they had nothing on her and so they would have to let her go for now. But Callen was certain that she was involved in this somehow and so he and Sam would tail her for a while and see if she would lead them to anything useful. But they were gong to have to treat carefully as Rachel seemed like a tricky one. As they released Rachel Sawyer and led her out of the 'boatshed' Sam and Callen were surprised to say the least to see Hetty waiting for them.

"Hetty what are you doing here?" Callen asked as Hetty rarely came to the boatshed so seeing her here was quite surprising.

"It's seems as if the two of you have barged right into an undercover operation, I received a call from a friend informing me that his agents operation may have been compromised by the two of you along with the fact that you have detained one of his agents." Hetty explained before glancing over to Rachel.

"Henrietta Lange I should have known that these two belonged you but it's good to see you again as always. What's it been? Two years since we last saw each other?" Rachel replied, greeting Hetty in a very warm manner and Callen glanced over at Sam who seemed to be in the same amount of disbelief as he was over what was going on. Their flippant and un-cooperative suspect was on rather friendly terms with other and if they went on what they were hearing then Rachel was some kind of agent.

"I believe a year and a half, the last time we saw each other was right after the Hamish incident and you were wriggling yourself out of a very tight spot I might add. The events of that operation would have been a career ending for any other agent but not for you given the remarkable way you managed to salvage it. Never before have I seen someone recover so quickly when a plan falls apart…" Hetty replied and Callen watched as a hint of recognition appeared on Rachel's face and she smiled.

"That's right, how could I forget such a memorable event? And then the fallout of that lasted for weeks… But would you believe that I got promoted after that? It's funny how things work out."

"–Wait you told us your name was Rachel Sawyer." Callen interjected as he watched the two women interact, there was something going on here and there was a reason why Hetty knew Rachel Sawyer who wasn't actually called Rachel.

Hetty titled her head slightly as she turned to face Callen, a small smile present on her face which confused Callen even more so then he already was. "You didn't expect her to tell you her actual name did you Mr. Callen? You of all people know that undercover operatives tend to use aliases, so it makes sense that Ms. Sawyer would not break her cover or tell you her real name when you burst in on her whilst she was in the middle of an undercover operation."

"I knew that." Callen replied, albeit surprised that the woman who was bang in the middle of his bad day was apparently some kind of federal agent, although she didn't look like one. Not to mention she didn't identify herself when they brought her in. So no one could blame him or Sam for not knowing who or what she was when they 'barged' in on this apparent undercover operation.

"In case you were wondering Phoebe, I've cleared it with Tom so you're clear to reveal your identity, he does however want to have a word with you about today's events but that is for later." Hetty said turning to the woman in front of her and the woman named Phoebe raised her eyebrows in amusement but said nothing instead she held out her hand towards Callen.

"Like Hetty has already mentioned, Rachel Sawyer isn't my real name but one of my cover aliases. It's actually Phoebe Sciuto, I couldn't tell you earlier as you know what it's like when your undercover with an alias and things like this happen. You have to make a call whether to reveal to your identity or not and I didn't feel that my cover had been compromised enough that I needed to identify myself as a federal agent. But apparently my boss was a little concerned about what happened that he called in the big guns, regardless of that it's a pleasure to meet you both and let me assure you that I don't actually dress like this. This is all Rachel…" Phoebe said with a smile referring to her glasses; baggy hoody and ripped up jeans as Callen shook her hand.

"Callen and this is my partner Sam Hanna, it's a pleasure to meet you Agent Sciuto."

"Phoebe please, I only get called Agent Sciuto when I'm getting into some kind of trouble. So you're the infamous Agent Callen? Interesting…" Phoebe said as she finished shaking hands with Sam and removed her glasses.

"You've heard of me." Callen slowly said and watched as Phoebe's lips twitched in amusement. Judging by that reaction she had definitely heard of him before but it wasn't because they met as if they had met before he would of remembered it. Not to mention Phoebe seemed surprised to hear that he was himself. But the real question was, what had she heard about him?

"Somewhat. Although it's kind of hard to know what is fact and what is fiction as there are a lot stories about what you've done. But I guess I'll have a chance to figure that out for myself. First a couple of fellow agents fall right into the middle of my case only for one them to be you of all people; the infamous Agent Callen. I guess my bad day is slowly starting to improve." Phoebe quipped and Callen waited for her to ask about his first name or why he just introduced himself as just Callen but she never asked. It was odd as people always asked about it.

"Shame I can't say the same about you Phoebe, I kind of feel at a disadvantage with you knowing all about me and I know nothing about you." Callen retorted.

"That's probably a very good thing then." Phoebe replied with a smile, which intrigued Callen when she didn't expand on it much. She was purposely doing it for her own amusement given that Phoebe had spent the better part of an hour yanking his chain because of her cover.

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say that I have a tendency to sometimes get myself into quite a bit of trouble and let's leave it at that for now. But enough about me I'm not as interesting as I may seem although this day has certainly been very interesting. It's a pleasure to meet you both, although perhaps it would have been better under different circumstances. I certainly didn't expect to be arrested by NCIS of all people when I woke up this morning but sometimes the unexpected is rather welcoming…" Phoebe replied with a small chuckle.

"Yes, an unforeseen consequence but anyway now that Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are up to speed, both agencies can proceed forward." Hetty stated.

"You don't work for NCIS?" Sam quizzed.

"God no. Whilst there is a Sciuto working for NCIS it isn't me I'm afraid, I work for the dark side as you navy boys would probably would say…" Phoebe joked and Callen couldn't help but laugh as he figured out whom she worked for when she said she worked for the dark side. Phoebe worked for the FBI, Callen knew he should have realized that the woman in front of him was a 'G-Woman' by her cocky attitude when it was revealed she was a federal agent. The cockiness was typical fed behaviour.

"You're a fed." Callen stated and Phoebe smirked.

"That she is and now that NCIS and the FBI cases are linked, it has been decided that both agencies will work together on this one. So Ms. Sciuto and her team will be joining us for a short while so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour and that includes you Agent Sciuto." Hetty stated and Callen nodded his head, whilst he generally didn't like working with the feds he was interested in seeing what Phoebe was like when she wasn't undercover and being a pain in the ass.

"Aren't I always?" Phoebe quipped.

"No in fact, at times you may be worse than Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen. Does the spring incident of 2007 ring a bell?" Hetty asked and Callen watched as a blush crept up on Phoebe's face and she had to look away to stop herself from laughing and Callen had to admit he was curious as to what incident Hetty was referring to and how exactly Phoebe and Hetty knew each other.

"I'll admit that sounds vaguely familiar." Phoebe slowly admitted

"I thought so, now would you like me to drive you back to your office Phoebe, so that you can get changed and proceed to meet up with your partner?"

"That would great Hetty, I'd very much appreciate it."

"Ms. Sciuto will be back in an hour, please try not to do anything stupid." Hetty warned and without further ado Hetty made her way towards the door of the boatshed and Phoebe followed after giving a small wave.

"Sorry about the tackle." Sam called out and when Phoebe turned around he motioned to her busted lip.

Phoebe laughed as she fingered her lip and Callen was surprised at her laugh as it sounded so pure in a sense and very much like a child's laugh. "Don't be, I would have done the exact same thing… Although a word of advice Sam, next time put all of your weight behind it as just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't take it. But then again I let you take me down…"

"You let me take you down?" Sam asked in disbelief. "No way that I happened. I took you down all on my own."

"If that's what you need to believe then sure you did." Phoebe sarcastically retorted with a small wink before walking out of the boatshed leaving Sam and Callen to just looked at each other after Phoebe had left. She had to be the strangest FBI agent that either of them had ever come across. There was something about Phoebe that was odd yet fascinating at the same time.

"She's different…" Callen finally said.

"You think?"


End file.
